


Lost and Found

by instantcurry



Series: Go! Canada Dry [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, featuring eli's animal set v.2 hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instantcurry/pseuds/instantcurry
Summary: Dia's gay re-awakening. She also finds her lost idol stuff.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 11th! I'll be trying to push out one small thing for kanadia on every 11th...

"Dia. Dia—."

No response. "Look at what I've -"

Dia's eyebrow twitched. "Kanan, I understand that you're interested in whatever's in that box you're going through. However, we still have many more boxes to clear before this clubroom can be put to its full use." She gestured to the shelves, full of clutter.

Turning back to a shelf of old magazines, Dia resumed sifting through them. "Besides, we better finish most of the cleaning before Mari comes to ' _help_ '," she added.

Kanan pouted, picking something out from the box. "But this is really important, Dia."

Dia's eyebrow twitched again. "What could be more important than clearing all th- Oh."

In Kanan's hands was a sky blue and white hoodie, two blue cat ears sticking out the top of the hood.

"Oh," Dia repeated, slowly stepping towards Kanan, who held the hoodie out to her.

Dia took it from her outstretched arms, feeling the soft material. "I'm surprised it still looks brand new."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? Remember when we queued up in the rain for four hours to get this?" Dia nodded, nostalgia flooding back to her. "I think I still have mine somewhere at home. Mari too."

She turned the hoodie around in her hands. "Then, what's this doing here?" she mumbled. "You probably brought it here along with your other idol-related stuff after... You know..."

"...Oh."

Kanan shuffled in her seat. Dia continued to stare at the piece of clothing.

"Want to put it on?" Dia nodded, slipping her arms into the sleeves and zipping the hoodie up to the middle of her stomach.

"Hold on," Kanan reached behind Dia to pull the hood up over her head, "and done!" She stepped back and giggled. "You look just like how you did that day."

Dia tugged at the hem of the clothing, clearly a little displeased at her comment. "Really? Have I not grown since then?"

"I'm kidding," Kanan laughed, "you have grown, it's just that you look just as cute." Dia's face flushed.

"I still don't get why these zip all the way up though," Kanan fiddled with the zip on her hoodie, a mischievous smile on her face. "Kanan don't you _dare_ \- mmph!"

Too late. Kanan had already pulled the zipper all the way to the top, silencing Dia along the way.

"Kanan! You come here and undo this right now! Kanan!" Dia scolded while blindly reaching for the zip. The girl's laughs were muffled from the hoodie covering her ears. Dia felt a hand grab onto the zipper, then a light pressure right on her mouth through the material. The zipper reached the bottom of its track when she finally realized what just happened, a blush creeping up her neck.

Kanan had returned to sorting through the box, the same grin never leaving her face.

Dia took one step, two steps towards Kanan, before pouncing on her and grabbing her by the collar, shaking the girl back and forth while fighting off the full-blown blush on her face.

Mari later found Dia trying to strangle poor Kanan.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't zip you animal hoodies all the way up really fast or you'll accidentally zip your lips up with it. I'm speaking from experience.


End file.
